Naraku's Summer Job
by Darkrealmist
Summary: Alternate Universe. Naraku decides to get a summer job to earn a little more money. What will he do when he ends up working for the woman he hates most?
1. Where to Next?

Naraku's Summer Job

Author's Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Inuyasha manga and anime series.

Summary:

When money comes up short during summer vacation, Hakudoushi takes his father on a wild ride up and down the economic ladder. Little does Naraku know that a woman from the past will pay him a visit and take on the role of employer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Where to Next?

"Finally it's summer break!" Kagura stretched her arms in the air. "Does the theatre group have any roles for dad to play over the next three months?"

"No…" Kanna whispered.

"You shouldn't mention it though," Hakudoushi took a seat at the table, pulling out a bowl and box of cereal. "Mmm..." He chewed on some strands of his lavender hair.

"Why are you doing that?" Kagura questioned.

Hakudoushi didn't answer, he just continued mumbling. "Mmm…Ko…ha…ku…"

"Right…" Kagura laughed, taking a bite out of her piece of toast.

Naraku entered the room, hair messy as always. "What'd I miss?" He said in a low voice.

"Not much. We were just talking about your dead-end job with that terrible theatre group," Kanna walked away.

Naraku narrowed his eyes, glaring at Kagura and Hakudoushi.

"Don't look at me! It was Kagura who first brought it up," Hakudoushi raised the spoon to his mouth.

"Kagura…do you really want me to punish you?" Naraku asked, his mood worsening.

"What's the worst you can do? You've already taken away most of my privileges anyway!" Kagura shot back.

"Oh I can do much worse!" Naraku cackled. "You're going to…"

"Uh oh!" Hakudoushi ducked under the table.

"…help me find a summer job!"

Kagura nearly choked. "No way! I'm out of here!" Kagura ran towards the front door.

Naraku did not attempt to stop her. Instead, he motioned for Hakudoushi to come out from under the table. "Come help me find a summer job, Hakudoushi…I'll raise your allowance…"

"Are you kidding? No way!" Hakudoushi laughed. "I want you to pay the bill for my date Saturday night, dad!"

"Date?" Naraku decided to ask questions later. "All right! All right! I'll pay the bill!"

"Excellent!" Hakudoushi laughed maniacally, flipping through the day's newspaper. "We'll start with something simple, and then work our way up from there."

"I shouldn't have agreed to this…" Naraku slapped himself upside the head.

"Agreed to?" Hakudoushi could barely contain a laugh. "You asked."


	2. Fast Food

Naraku's Summer Job

Author's Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Inuyasha manga and anime series.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Fast Food

"Welcome to WacDnlds! May I take your order?" Naraku tried to act kind and pleasant. _"I really shouldn't have agreed to this."_

"Yeah, I'll have a…oh wait no...I'll have a…Actually…" the customer couldn't make up his mind.

"Are you going to order anytime in the next five-hundred years sir?" Naraku asked.

"Oh…I'll have a cheeseburger and a regular-sized Pepsi." the man finally said.

"Goody…" Naraku punched in a few commands on the computer and collected the money.

"Have a nice day sir." Naraku said emotionlessly as he greeted the next customer. "Welcome to WacDnlds…May I take you order?" he said with less enthusiasm.

"Well, well, well! Kanna was right!" a feminine voice laughed.

"Kagura, what are you doing here?" Naraku was taken aback.

"I'm here to eat lunch! What else would I be doing in a fast food restaurant?" Kagura sighed.

"So what'll you have?" Naraku forced himself into the friendly façade.

"I'll have a BigWac with extra cheese, hold the mayonnaise…and a small coffee with cream," Kagura answered.

"Okay…" Naraku punched in her order.

"Oh right! Kanna wants an apple pie too…On second thought make it two…no three!" Kagura laughed.

Naraku punched in the rest of her order, his face growing annoyed.

"Oh! Can I get a smile with that too?" Kagura almost fell to the floor.

She crossed the line. Naraku was about to crack. "KAGURA, YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'M GOING TO DO ONCE I ESCAPE THIS HUMILIATING JOB?"

All the customers in the restaurant turned and looked in Naraku's direction. He was left speechless when some of them began speaking up.

"What a loser!" a white-haired teen yelled.

"I don't want to eat in a place that's not friendly!" an old woman added.

"But wait…wait!" Naraku's fingers twitched, as well as his forehead. He slowly turned his head to face the other employees. "Am I fired?"

The employees cracked their knuckles, nodding.

Naraku screamed, running away as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Hahahaha!" Kagura snickered as she left the restaurant, watching as her father ran away from the angry employees. "If this drags on…things could get very interesting…"

-----------------------------------------------

"Don't worry dad! I'll help you find another job…" Hakudoushi smiled, staring at his beaten-up father. "…as long as you buy new parts for my bike!" he chuckled.

_"This is going to hurt…"_ Naraku thought to himself.


	3. Naraku's Flushing

Naraku's Summer Job

Author's Note: Enjoy the story and RR.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Inuyasha manga and anime series.

Japanese Terms: **Bakayarou**- Ass, **Kuso**- Shit

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Naraku's Flushing

_"Dad, maybe you should choose a job that doesn't involve other people. That way you won't get beat up,"_ Naraku remembered his son's words.

"I assume this is much better..." he turned, running the mop across the floor. "What could be more degrading than cleaning public washrooms?"

Naraku bit his lower lip, setting the mop against a corner. He smirked as he wiped the mirrors. "Perfect!"

Someone entered through the door, making his way towards the sink.

"H-Hey...What?" Naraku gasped, watching as the man washed his hands. Water splashed all over the counter.

The man turned to leave, only to feel a hand on his shoulder. "Excuse me sir, I just cleaned up in here!" Naraku growled.

"Yeah, so?" The man replied.

Naraku scowled, his black hair overshadowing his face. "Get out…"

"What?"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Naraku screamed, cracking the mop over the man's head. "FEEL MY WRATH! AHAHAHAHA!"

The man rubbed the back of his head, running out of the washroom as Naraku snapped the mop in half.

-----------------------------------------------

Within several minutes, Naraku had cleaned up the less than mediocre mess.

"Finally…" he smiled, getting ready to leave.

A sudden humming alerted Naraku's attention. It grew louder until a young child entered the room, jumping around playfully.

"Hey…Hey kid!" the boy ignored Naraku.

The boy continued humming, throwing toilet paper around. He turned on all the taps, used up all the soap and flushed every toilet.

Naraku gripped the sides of his face. "Kuso!"

He ran around wildly, trying to prevent any further disarray. The more he tried, the more the boy caused havoc. In a matter of minutes, the entire washroom had flooded.

"BAKAYAROU!" Naraku ran after the child, almost slipping from the water. "COME BACK HERE!" he yelled, brandishing a plunger and waving it in the air.

Naraku stopped and stood wide-eyed as the boy tugged at his mother's dress, obviously upset. Next to the woman was Naraku's supervisor.

_"Damn…" _Naraku dropped the plunger.__

-----------------------------------------------

"Oh come on dad! How is it that you can't keep a job for more than a day?" Hakudoushi slapped himself in the face.

"Just find me another one!" Naraku commanded.

"It isn't free…" The pale boy laughed, throwing a wad of cash up and down.

"What do you want? I'll get you anything!"

"I want a custom-made, white and violet cell phone case with aqua-coloured buttons and accessories!"

Naraku almost fainted. "That's going to cost me a fortune!"

"Yeah…Do you want me to help you or not?" Hakudoushi chuckled.

"Fine…" Naraku gave in, forking over his credit card.

Hakudoushi grinned. "One more thing though. This is the last time I'm helping you. If you lose another job, you're on your own!"


	4. Memories

Naraku's Summer Job

Author's Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Inuyasha manga and anime series.

Japanese Terms: **Bai**** bai**- Bye bye, **Omae**** wa**- You (Informal) are, **Tama**- Ball/Jewel, **Teme**- Damn you, **Urusai**- Shut up

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Memories

"Come on dad! It's the first day of your new job and you're already running late!" Hakudoushi snorted.

"What job did you get me exactly?" Naraku looked around, noticing many Buddhist statues.

"Don't ask me. The boss says she's looking forward to your service though," he replied, turning to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. The boss said she'd meet you at that temple," Hakudoushi pointed to the building.

"This better not be a trick!" Naraku spat.

"I would never do such a thing!" Hakudoushi laughed, giving his father an innocent smile. "Bai bai!"

-----------------------------------------------

"Welcome sir, please have a seat. The boss will see you in a moment," The secretary spoke in a warm voice.

"Thank you…" Naraku sat down. He stayed in the same position for five minutes before the secretary spoke up again.

"Sir, the boss will see you now," she opened a door, showing him in.

Naraku took one look at his new employer and screamed.

-----------------------------------------------

"Hello Naraku!" the woman smiled. To Naraku, it looked as if her eyes were laughing.

"Teme…omae wa…"

She motioned for him to sit, her expression darkening.

"Kikyou!" Naraku screamed, the bane of his existence laying only a few steps away.

"Bet you're surprised that I'm your new boss," Kikyou closed her eyes, chuckling. "I never knew that I'd see you here."

"Urusai! Don't play around with my mind like when we were teens!" Naraku remembered the horrible memories.

-----------------------------------------------

_"Hey brat!"_

_"My name is Kaede!"_

_"Your sister…She possess the Shikon no Tama, does she not?"_

_"Yes…Why would you care?" she turned, placing a wet cloth to his head._

_"That jewel would be much better off if in my possession. Your sister always has a straight face. I would love to see her in despair," he laughed._

_"That will never happen!" she shot back._

_"It will, soon enough…"_

-----------------------------------------------

_"_Stop talking nonsense! You never took the jewel from me anyways!" Kikyou revealed the shimmering sphere.

"Don't even remind me…!" Naraku cursed.

-----------------------------------------------

_"Come on! Move it!" _

_"What are you such in a rush to do anyways?" the boys asked._

_"I must take that jewel from Kikyou and see her cry!" he shouted, almost falling over off the wagon._

_"This is not a good time for you to do this," one of the boys said._

_"The nurse will get angry…" _

_"I don't care! Just hurry up, there she is!"_

_"You sure about this?"_

_"Yes! Now!" he commanded._

_The boys stepped on the wagon, catapulting him towards the girl. "Now I'll see your scared face!"_

-----------------------------------------------

Naraku hid his embarrassment. "Can't I just start working?"

"You lengthened your stay at the hospital. You would have been fine in a matter of days!" she yawned. "What kind of person flings himself at a woman while in that condition?"

"So what if I had all those wounds? It wasn't that big a deal!" Naraku slammed his fist on Kikyou's desk.

"You want to get to work?" Kikyou laughed sadistically. "Go ahead!" she shoved a broom in his face. "Sweep the floors outside the temple!"

"What?!"

"That's what you applied for, isn't it?" she held up a newspaper ad.

It read:

WANTED!

AN EXPERIENCED AND WELL-COORDINATED PERSON TO KEEP THE  
TEMPLE CLEAN.

IF INTERESTED, CALL 672-KKYO

-----------------------------------------------

As Naraku walked out of her office, Kikyou couldn't help but laugh. "This is turning out better than I had expected!"


	5. Urge to Kill Rising

Naraku's Summer Job

Author's Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Inuyasha manga and anime series.

Japanese Terms: **Baka**- Idiot, **Chikushou**- Damn, **Kiisama**- Bastard/Bitch

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Urge to Kill Rising

Naraku swept the stone floor slowly, looking up every so often at the temple.

_"Damn that woman!"_

"Naraku, get back to work!" Kikyou shouted.

_"I'll get back to work…I'll sweep these floors with your head!"_

"Naraku!" Kikyou repeated herself. "I'm not going to repeat myself again!"

"I heard you the first time!" Naraku yelled, gripping tighter on the broom. He swept furiously at the floor, the dust forming clouds around the temple.

"That's better," she smiled. "But you missed a spot!" she pointed to a random spot on the ground.

_"Urge to kill rising…"_

"What's the matter Naraku? You don't want to lose your job, do you?" Kikyou mocked.

_"Urge to kill rising…"_

"Naraku!" She was becoming impatient.

"Kiisama! You're really asking for it!" Naraku threw his fists up in anger.

"Oh no! This just won't do…I'll have to reduce your salary by half for this week!" Kikyou began writing things down on a notepad.

_"Urge to kill rising…"_ Naraku stepped forward, flipping his broom upside-down.

"What are you planning to do with that?" Kikyou backed away.

"This!" Naraku walked up next to a tree and knocked a beehive from its place on the branch. It tumbled to the ground, invoking the insects inside to swarm out and attack.

"Take this woman! Naraku's poisonous insects! BWAHAHAHA!" he laughed, throwing the broom down on the ground. "This is what I think of your lame job application!"

Kikyou mouthed a single word and slammed the door. "Baka!"

Naraku stopped laughing, noticing that the bees had converged from every direction. "Chikushou!" he ran, trying to endure the painful stings of the enraged insects.

As Naraku disappeared into the horizon, Kikyou opened the door. "Oh right, I forgot! You're fired!"


	6. The Sting of Defeat

Naraku's Summer Job

Author's Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Inuyasha manga and anime series.

Japanese Terms: **Sumimasen**- Excuse me

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: The Sting of Defeat

"So how's you're dad doing with his new job?" Kohaku asked.

"I don't know. Probably fired again by now." Hakudoushi chuckled, alerted by a ringing from his pocket. "Sumimasen…" he lifted his cell phone, putting the receiver to his ear.

"What is it?" Hakudoushi said in an annoyed tone. Anyone who interrupts his dates with Kohaku was just asking for a beating.

"Hakudoushi, come home immediately!" Kagura commanded.

"Why? I'm on a date!" Hakudoushi whispered, cupping his hand over the phone.

"Dad's just got back from the temple. He's very angry. Says that it has something to do with a woman named Kikyou."

"Oh..." Hakudoushi laughed innocently.

"Anyways, he wants to speak with you."

"Tell him to wait! My date's almost over anyway!" he exclaimed.

"Fine." She hung-up.

"Who was it?" Kohaku asked.

"It was Kagura. My dad just got home, and not in a good mood."

"He must have messed-up!" Kohaku grinned.

The server handed Kohaku the cheque. "Thanks."

"Let me pay!" Hakudoushi offered.

"That's okay. I'll pay for the meals."

"No way! What's the use of conning my dad out of all his money if I can't use any of it?" Hakudoushi threw a wad of cash onto the table.

"Suit yourself." Kohaku agreed. "Maybe you can take care of your sister's reserves next!"

"Yeah!" Hakudoushi grinned, their laughter filling the restaurant.

-----------------------------------------------

"Hold still dad!" Kagura poked at her father's face with a cotton swab.

"Next year, Kanna's helping me find a job!" Naraku growled, wincing as Kagura continued to apply antiseptic solution to the bee stings on his face.

"From what you've done, I think the economy has been shunted. No one will want to hire you!" Kagura smiled.

"Urusai!" He shouted, only to feel the whole bucket of cotton swabs thrown in his face.

-----------------------------------------------

-Owari-


End file.
